Truth or Dare with the Warriors!
by WaterSymbol
Summary: Dare your favorite warriors to do unimaginably hurtful and funny things, or find out their deepest, darkest secrets. Ever wanted to see a warrior cat do something very awesome, funny, or for your most hated characters, hurtful? Then read and review, post your truths and dares. This is my first story, so sorry if it is rubbish. Rated T for some bad language.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone, this is my first story so don't be to hard on me. I need hosts, and truths and dares. Post in the review section. To apply for host, follow the guidelines below. **

**Name of OC:**

**Why do you think you would be a good host?: **

**Personality of OC:**

**Description of OC (What they look like):**

**So, there we have it! I will hopefully upload Chapter 2 today, and I will if I get enough truths, dares, and hosts. I also do not own Warriors.**

Hosts:

Waterpelt (Author): Navy blue tom with darker navy tabby stripes, and underbelly. Lighter navy blue mittens and facial area.

Possibly any of you if you apply: Yep, if you apply you have a very good chance of becoming a host, because we need them right now.

Story begins!:

"We're on in ten seconds!" A tom yells, standing on a stage. A camera is positioned on a stand, and angled at the tom. He pads behind the curtains, waiting for the signature scream. "Five, four, three, two, _one_! The curtains part, revealing the tom. "Hello cats of all clans! Welcome to Truth or Dare, with the warriors!" The crowd cheers, but one cat screams above all, "Woohoo, I can't wait to see everyone DIE!" All the cats look at him. "Uhh, I mean, see them all have... fun?" A cat next to him slaps him, and he stays quiet. "Anyways," the tom said, "I am Waterpelt, the host of this show." "We bring cats from the clans and dare them to do horrible things, or make them say their darkest secrets."

"We bring them in by using this magical light." "Huh?" they all said. "This light shines fro the ceiling and with a press of a button," Waterpelt pressed a button, "We can bring them in where the light is shining." Suddenly, a cat poofed in under the light. "Ah! Where am I?" They asked. Waterpelt quickly pressed button and the cat poofed away. "Well, I think we should discuss the rules," Waterpelt meowed. "Rule number one!" His voice rang around the clearing. "Do not enter anything too inappropriate. This includes mating, and other very inappropriate acts."

"Rule number two!" "Any cats submitted for host must have good grammar, and colors that make sense. This does _NOT_ inculde Nyan Cats." All the cats in the crowd yowled, "Awwww!" "I think that is all, but if I think of anything else, it will be added here." The cats in the clearing looked confused, because Waterpelt was breaking the fourth wall. "Send in truths and dares, and hosts. When I get atleast two more hosts, and five truths or dares, I will write chapter two, hopefully getting it done by the end of today." "Now, I will see you all in a bit, goodbye until the next show!" "Bye Waterpelt!" All the cats yowled simultaneously. Waterpelt padded off the stage.

**Wow, that was my first chapter of my first story. Please forgive me if it is bad, it is my first time writing. Thanks for reading! Send in those hosting cats and truths and dares!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Well, we only got one truth or dare, but three hosts. That is very good, and I wil be introducing them this episode. I have come up with some truths and dares though, so don't worry! I have also decided to ut the Allegiances at the bottom of every chapter. I do not own Warriors.**

Waterpelt was playing Pong when some cats came into the room. "You must be the new co-hosts, eh?" he asked. "Yeah" said Moonfeather. "Yep, and I can't wait!" said Rainfire. "Hah, yes!" said Emberclaw. "Okay, we have a show in fifteen minutes." Waterpelt meowed. "Yeah, fifteen minutes is _so_ much time," Rainfire meowed sarcastically. "It only seems we have got one truth or dare sent in, we will just have to make up our own." Waterpelt said. "Ooh, I can't wait." Emberclaw said with a mischevious look in her eye.

"Now we have five minutes, get behind the curtain and wait for it to open." "Okay!" They all waited for the signature countdown. A tom yelled out from behind a camera, "We're on in five, four, three, two, one!" The curtains opened and all of the hosts walked out. "Welcome to truth or dare, with the warriors!" Waterpet yowled. "I would like to introduce our new co-hosts, Emberclaw, Rainfire, and Moonfeather!" All the cats in the crowd cheered, some whitled with their paws, and some yelled "Yay, we finally have more than one host!" Waterpelt pulled out a letter, and it had a truth or dare on it. "Firestar, Sandstorm, and Spottedleaf!" Waterpelt yowled. He pushed three buttons, each with a picture of the cats, pressed a button on the light, and poof! They were there. "Ahh! Where are we?!" they all yowled.

"Welcome to the Truth or Dare with the Warriors show!" Waterpelt said. "The wha-in-the-wha?" Firestar asked. "Just answer this question," Emberclaw growled. "Truth or Dare." "Uhh... Truth!" Firestar screamed. "Who do you love more, Spottedleaf, or Sandstorm?" "Yeah, Firestar?" Spottedleaf and Sandstorm asked. "Your punishment is if you don't answer..." Rainfire started. "To give up Sandstorm and become mated with Millie." Moonfeather continued. "What!? No! Graystripe will hate me! Firestar screamed. "Oh fine, I love Spottedleaf." Sandstorm growled, and smacked him upside the head with a rock. "Ow!" Firestar yowled, and Waterpelt poofed them all back to their respective clans.

"Now, Emberclaw, do you have any truths or dares?" "Nope, I haven't thought of one yet." "Okay, Rainfire or Moonfeather, have you?" "I do!" Moonfeather said. "Okay, what?" Moonfeather pushed a couple buttons, and poof! Jayfeather, Half Moon, and Willowshine were there. "I can't smell Thunderclan anymore!" Jayfeather wailed. "That's because you are on Truth or Dare with the Warriors!" Rainfire yowled. Jayfeather dropped his herbs. "No! Firestar just warned me about here!" "Too bad." Rainfire said. "Truth or dare?" "Fine, dare." Jayfeather mumbled. Waterpelt walked up to him, and whispered in his ear, "Tell Half Moon you are breaking up with her for Willowshine." "Aww!" Jayfeather started bawling. He then walked up to Half Moon. "I hate you and I am breaking up with you for Willowshine." "Why! No!" Half Moon bawled, and took Jayfeathers stick and broke it. She suffered the consequences. "Jayfeather come on!" Willowshine said, and Jayfeather and Willowshine went on a date, with Jayfeather crying about Half Moon the entire time. Afterwards, Half Moon and Willowshine started slapping him like there was no tomorrow, claws unsheathed. "Well, I think that's it for today," Waterpelt said. "Send in truths and dares, everyone, and the cats you choose will be our next victims-I mean lucky cats!" Emberclaw said. "Bye!" they all said. "Bye!" the cats in the crowd yowled.

Allegiances:

Waterpelt(Author): Navy tom with darker navy underbelly and tabby stripes. Light navy mittens, and facial area.

Rainfire: Orange tabby she-cat with a white under belly, paws, tail tip, muzzle, and blaze with blue eyes.

Emberclaw: Dark ginger tabby she-cat with emerald eyes.

Moonfeather: Silver she-cat with white underbelly, muzzle, and paws and dark gray tabby stripes with blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I kind of have had writers block. But now here's Chapter Three! Also please stop submtiting hosts, too many. Do I have to say this? Oh, fine. I do not own Warriors.**

Waterpelt jumped, shaking off cold water that had been spilled on him. "Hey! What'd you do that for?!" he screeched. "We have the new host, and we have a show in five minutes," Rainfire said. "Oh! Well, welcome," Waterpelt said, "Nice, can't wait to tortue them," Riverheart said. "Okay, but now the show is in ten seconds, get to the stage!" Waterpelt yowled. The camera cat screeched, "Five, four, three, two, one!" The curtains opened, and the cats walked out on stage. "Welcome to Truth or Dare with the Warriors!" Riverheart yowled. "We have a new host with us today, Riverheart!"

The crowd cheered. "First we have a truth or dare for Crowfeather," Waterpelt said. He shined the light, pressed a few buttons, and poof! Stormfur, Feathertail, and Crowfeather appeared on stage. Stormfur was jumping across a crack in the mountains and accidently landed on Crowfeather. "Sorry!" Stormfur apologized. "Look where you are jumping!" Crowfeather yowled. "Where are we?" Feathertail asked. "Crowfeather, truth or dare?" "Truth!"

Crowfeather immediately yowled. "Do you wish that Stormfur was the one who was supposed to kill Sharptooth, not Feathertail?" Riverheart had a crazy look in her eye, and was sinking her claws into the ground. "Umm, fine, yes." Stormfur attacked him, and Waterpelt poofed them away. "Next, we have a truth or dare for Longtail." Waterpelt pushed the buttons, and Longtail and Firestar appeared. "Longtail, truth or dare?" Moonfeather asked.

Riverheart walked up to Firestar, and because of her punching reflex, punched Firestar right in the eye. "Ow!" Firestar cried. "Get over it, Frank." Riverheart meowed. Emberclaw and Rainfire started laughing, a lot. "Dare," Longtail finally said. "Tie Firestar up, say "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet," and untie him." "Oh no...," Longtail said and relunctantly did. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet." Longtail sneered. Firestar proceded to smack him, and instead of putting a V shaped nick in his ear, he took his ear off.

Rainfire poofed them both back. "How long have we been doing this now?" Emberclaw asked. "About five paragraphs," Waterpelt said. "Oh, I think we should be done," Moonfeather suggested. Riverheart proceeded to break out in song and sing to the crowd about how the show was ending. "Well, on that note, goodbye everyone!" Waterpelt yowled. "Bye!" all the cats in the clearing screeched.

Allegiances:

Waterpelt(Author): Navy tom with darker navy underbelly and tabby stripes. Light navy mittens, and facial area.

Rainfire: Orange tabby she-cat with a white under belly, paws, tail tip, muzzle, and blaze with blue eyes.

Emberclaw: Dark ginger tabby she-cat with emerald eyes.

Moonfeather: Silver she-cat with white underbelly, muzzle, and paws and dark gray tabby stripes with blue eyes.

Riverheart: Slender dark silver tabby she-cat with white tipped paws and vivid green eyes.


	4. The Ending

I kind of forgot about due to being extremely busy in real life. I have decided to abandon this story because it is so old and I don't like the previous chapters very much, as I am a better writer now, and just dislike this story now. I feel as if the humor could have been more.. humorous. I didn't delve very deep to write it, and I have just decided to abandon it. I will however continue to write Warriors fanfiction, and expect many of them to be funny because I am derpy and immature. Sorry to those who really liked this story, I just am not feeling it anymore.


End file.
